


Frail

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inktober writing prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: He’s never looked so frail and so much like the child he was when Blue shot him and the others into space and a war they had had no clue about.





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers at the end. There is no happy ending to this drabble.

“Don’t let Keith see me,” Lance begs softly, his voice raspy and hoarse like he hasn’t used it in days or has been screaming. 

He’s naked, wrapped in a filthy and threadbare piece of cloth that barely covers him enough to pretend that he’s not exposed. There are bruises all over his body: around his neck and wrists, over his chest and visible on his thighs where the cloth doesn’t cover him completely. 

There’s no secret about what happened to him, nothing is hidden, he’d been attacked and kidnapped from a peaceful dinner by a rebel faction of Galran loyalists and a Druid, and in the interim, he’d been obviously worked over and left damaged. He’s never looked so frail and so much like the child he was when Blue shot him and the others into space and a war they had had no clue about. 

“Please,” Lance begs. There are tears leaking down his cheeks, his knees are pulled up to his chest reinforcing the idea that he’s just a child. A child who’s had to endure something terrible and the worst thing in the galaxy. “Please, please don’t let Keith see me like this,” he pleads. 

“I gotcha buddy,” Shiro promises. “I won’t let him.” He kneels before Lance, his hands held out before him placating, peaceful. “Tell me who I can get to help me out here.” 

“Don’t touch me,” Lance whimpers. He’s losing the little bit of energy that he’d had now that he knows his lover won’t see him like this. He’s fading fast and Shiro just wants to get him home to the Castle and into a Cryopod so the evidence can be cleaned away and Lance just needs to focus on his mental health. 

“I gotta carry you out of here,” Shiro murmurs. “I don’t think you can walk. It’s just me. I won’t let Keith see you, and I won’t touch you more than necessary.” Lance doesn’t answer verbally, just shakes his head and starts to actually break down. He drops his head to his knees and sobs while trying to catch his breath and beg for Shiro to not touch him and to not let Keith see him. “Guys, I’ve got Lance. Get back to your lions and get out of here right now. Coran, I need you to meet me in Black’s hangar. Nobody else, that’s an order.” 

Shiro can hear Keith cursing and demanding to know why he can’t see Lance. He sounds like he’s on a warpath, slamming loudly into inanimate things on his end of the comms. 

“Copy that, Shiro,” Coran’s serious voice comes across the comms. His voice has lost all of the playfulness and the softness that he usually carries for Lance. It’s obvious he’s the Altean’s favorite Castle resident- aside from the princess. “Do I need to bring anything with me?” 

“Private line please,” Shiro orders. “Pidge, you stay off of it. This is something for Coran only. Respect Lance’s privacy.” 

Pidge grumbles and acquiesces. 

There’s silence for a long moment aside from the soft crying coming from the boy in front of him, before the comms come alive again with Coran’s voice calling for him.

“Bring a stretcher and blankets. Lot’s of blankets. He’s not wearing anything,” 

There’s a sharp inhale on the other end of the line. “Did they-” 

“Looks like it. We’ll need to take care of him. No paladins in Black’s hangar. No paladins in the med bay. No paladins until he’s got some healing done. He doesn’t want Keith to see him, specifically.” 

“Copy that. Get our boy back quickly.” 

Shiro disengages from the comms and turns his attention back to the crying boy before him. “Lance,” Shiro calls softly. “I’m going to pick you up, one arm behind your back and one under your knees, do you understand?” 

“Don’t let Keith see me like this,” Lance begs softly. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Lance. You were under an enchantment from the Druid. You didn’t have a choice about anything that happened to you and I am so sorry about that.” 

“I didn’t want to,” Lance repeats softly. 

“I know. I’m going to pick you up Lance and take you to Black and take you home. You’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's heavily implied that Lance was raped and mind controlled by Galra loyalists and a Druid. Nothing is shown explicitly on-screen, it's all the aftermath and the results. There is no comfort or happy ending in this.


End file.
